Playing Nice
by hey citrus
Summary: Leo/Kyle slash. Set in Season 7. Kyle is obsessed with vanquishing the Avatars, but can he learn to play nice with Leo? Rated M for graphic content - those of a faint disposition, beware! Reviews very welcome.
1. Chapter 1

_Warning: Slash and smut aplenty, with just a little fluff for balance!_

_Pairing: Leo/Kyle, brief Kyle/Paige_

_Spoilers: Leads on from the Season 7 episode 'Ordinary Witches'._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed. If I did, the men would wear a lot less and stand a lot closer together._

_Author's note: All feedback gratefully received._

* * *

Playing Nice

Agent Kyle Brody was obsessed. Ever since Paige had told him about Leo being an Avatar, it was all he could think about. The girls were okay with it now, ever since the truth had come out about who had really killed Brody's parents. Demons, not Avatars. They all expected him to relinquish his lifelong Avatar fixation, end his search-and-destroy mission, admit he was wrong and move on. But he couldn't. Everything he had ever learned about the Avatars, everything pointed to them being more than just benign purveyors of Utopia. Even if they had managed to fool the Charmed Ones and that damned Whitelighter of theirs into believing that garbage. Brody knew the truth. He just couldn't prove it. So he had become more obsessed than ever before.

This time, however, he didn't share his concerns with Paige. She'd been brainwashed just like the others. And she'd had it up to here with how distant and distracted Brody always seemed. Always breaking dates to follow leads, never paying attention to her constant needy rambling. So to keep the peace, and to avoid arousing the sisters' suspicion while he planned his next move, he'd been trying to play the attentive boyfriend. Hence their date tonight – dinner, drinks and dancing at P3, then back to his place for some privacy.

Sitting on the couch, he tried to focus on Paige as she slowly undressed for him. Unbuttoned and shrugged off her shirt – why wasn't Leo at P3 tonight? – unzipped and stepped out of her short black skirt – was he meeting with the Avatars? – straddled Brody's legs, wearing only deep pink silk panties and bra – what was it they were all plotting?

He was snapped out of his reverie by Paige moving his hands to her breasts, unhooking the front clasp of her bra with her own hands. "Kyle…" she whispered in his ear, "why don't you take over from here…"

Next thing he knew they were in his bedroom. Brody lay supine on the bed as a naked Paige bounced enthusiastically on top of him. He felt as though he were having an out-of-body experience. He could see and hear everything that was going on, but he could feel nothing, had no emotional or physical connection to the scene. Everything was working, in a mechanical sense, but in his mind he was far away from this bedroom. Running through endless battle scenarios with the Avatars, trying to figure a way of contacting the Elders for help. A way he could get to Leo. Leo. He was the key to all this. He was an Avatar, for Christ's sake! An Avatar living in San Francisco, fucking his girlfriend's sister, for all the world as if he were as innocent as the next man. Or angel, or Elder or whatever. When really he was a traitor to the forces of good. Well, he'd get him somehow, thought Brody, as the hatred rose up inside him. He'd get that treacherous, murderous bastard, he thought, as the rage he was feeling caused him to grab Paige's hips and pull her harder down onto him, as he grunted with anger and self-righteousness. That fucking angel, that fucking Avatar, that fucking Leo… It was like a mantra in his mind, driving him on to new heights of sexual aggression. This was no out-of-body experience now. He could feel everything. And it felt fucking good. Fucking… Leo… An image of the angel's face hovered above him, obliterating Paige's flushed red cheeks. In response, he grabbed a firm hold of Paige and flipped her over onto her back, causing her to yelp in surprise and pleasure. He felt so alive, all his senses heightened as he held her down by the shoulders and drove into her again and again. So close now… he could still see Leo's face… he'd get him, he'd get Leo… Leo… Leo! He gave one last violent thrust and then, grimacing, eyes closed, he came hard into Paige.

*

The next morning, Brody awoke to an empty bed and a feeling of embarrassed confusion. Paige had left early for Magic School, thank God. He didn't know if he could have faced her after last night. It wasn't just the angry sex, the obsessive thoughts and visions of Leo, though those were bad enough. No, on top of that he'd had strange, disturbing dreams all night long, starring who else but the Avatar angel himself. Brody stalking him, trying to kill him. Failing over and over again, Leo laughing and mocking him. The other faceless Avatars, in dark robes, standing around him in a circle chanting. Brody sitting in the middle, naked and ashamed, trying to cover his modesty. And then all of a sudden he had the vanquishing potion in his hand. And he'd stood, taken aim and hurled it towards them, his arm dream-heavy, the vial curving in slow motion towards the faceless robed beings. Then, before the potion could reach them, they were gone, vanished, and only Leo stood in their place. He was naked too. And suddenly, just before the potion hit, Brody found himself standing next to Leo, and the potion exploded on his bare stomach, and he fell into Leo, and a black robe enveloped them both, and the two of them were dragged down, screaming, into the depths of hell, entwined together.

When he'd awoken, he'd felt a stickiness on his stomach. His first thought, half-asleep as he was, was that it was the vanquishing potion. But as he shook off the last traces of the dream, he realised it was something much more mortal and mundane than that, albeit something he had not experienced since he was a teenager. As he cleaned himself up and ran through the previous night's events over and over again in his head, he vowed he would find a way to put a stop to this situation with the Avatars, once and for all.


	2. Chapter 2

The next few days were excruciating as Brody waited for the moment when all three sisters would be out of the house. Never before had he wished so vehemently for a demon attack. His head felt cloudy and muddled; the only thing he knew for sure was that he had to get Leo on his own. His plans for what he'd do when that finally happened changed from hour to hour, even minute to minute.

He was having those dreams nightly now. Always the Avatars, always Leo, always the longing and the humiliation. And always he'd wake up, burning red and sticky with shame. He tried to avoid analysing the dreams, tried to keep busy enough to avoid thinking about them at all. Instead of spending evenings alone in his apartment, poring over old books, he'd started seeing Paige every night, hoping she'd distract him from uncomfortable thoughts of Leo. This had been working reasonably well, consciously if not subconsciously, until the previous night, when Paige had invited him to dinner at the manor. Brody had been grateful for the chance of a change of scenery, to get out of his oppressive apartment. So after work he'd driven to the manor, for once just thinking about Paige – what they'd have for dinner (probably takeout, since Paige had confessed to him her lack of culinary skills), and what they'd do after – maybe go for a walk or rent a movie. He was sure she'd ask him to stay over…

He was mulling this over as he pulled up to the manor and parked. He picked up the bottle of wine he'd brought with him and walked up the steps to the house, imagining what Paige might be wearing. He was sure she'd make quite an effort for their romantic evening together. The door was open as usual, so he walked straight in, calling "Hello?" as he did. Nothing could have prepared him for what came next. Right there, right in front of him, leaning against the living room door, stood Leo.

Brody gasped. He couldn't feel his legs. His stomach lurched. His grip on the wine loosened and it slipped out of his hand and fell towards the floor, where it was frozen at the last minute by Piper, who'd just walked out of the kitchen.

"Ah, Agent Brody. Clearly you think I haven't got enough on my plate, what with demon vanquishings, running P3, raising two boys and cooking your dinner."

Brody tore his gaze away from Leo who was looking straight back into Brody's eyes quizzically.

"Piper… I'm… God, I'm sorry. It must've slipped." he stammered.

"Well, no harm done. You're lucky I'm one multitasking witch." said Piper with a dry smile. "Grab that wine and come on through. Looks like you could do with a drink. Paige is upstairs getting ready."

He did as she said. He forced himself not to look back at Leo, knowing the Avatar would still be staring at him with that questioning look on his face.

*

Brody tried to compose himself as they all sat around the table for dinner. The sisters were chattering away but he didn't hear a word of it. He stared down at his plate. The food there had gone almost untouched; every time he tried to force down a forkful he got another jolt through his gut and he had to fight the urge to throw up. Still, it hadn't stopped him from drinking. He was on his third glass of wine already, and they were only on appetizers. He tried to focus his attention on Paige, who was sitting next to him wearing a fitted, low-cut red top. Her hair was up, and a few stray wisps framed her face. She was smiling, and touching him lightly on the arm. She's pretty, he thought. Your pretty girlfriend. You're a lucky man. And as if to emphasise this to himself, he grabbed her hand and squeezed it. The warmth and softness reassured him, and he began to feel slightly more like himself.

"So, Kyle. You've been a little quiet tonight. Everything okay?" It was Phoebe. He looked up, sensed the whole table waiting for his reply. He tried to focus all his attention on Phoebe, but something in him drew his glance like a magnet to Phoebe's right, where Leo was sitting. The two men's gazes met. Just for a second, but Brody felt like all the air had been sucked out of his lungs. He opened his mouth, knowing that the silence was becoming uncomfortable. But when he tried to talk, all that came out was air. To cover it up, he faked a small coughing fit and downed another half glass of wine.

"Agent Brody? Kyle? Y'ok?" asked Piper.

He felt Paige kick him sharply on the shin under the table. "Um, yeah, sure. Sorry."

"You aren't… you aren't still mad at Leo are you?" she asked, frowning at the idea. "I mean, I thought we were all cool about the Avatars now. You saw for yourself, they didn't have anything to do with your parents' death. They're not evil. Right, hun?"

"Of course we're not." Leo's voice seemed to vibrate deeply through Brody's body.

"No, he's not mad. We've talked about this. Haven't we? Kyle? I said, haven't we?" Paige sounded like she was getting a little mad herself.

Brody nodded his head soundlessly.

"Sorry Leo. He's been a bit distracted recently, but I promise it's got nothing to do with you" said Paige, with a palpable lack of conviction.

"Sure, I understand" said Leo, who was once more holding Brody's gaze. Brody couldn't have looked away if his life had depended on it. What felt like rage was coursing through his body. He couldn't believe that Leo could sit there so calm and angelic. How was he able to play the good guy and fool the girls so convincingly? It seemed like only he, Brody, could see what was behind those serene hazel eyes and that soft smile. Evil. He could see evil.

Suddenly, Brody's attention was drawn to a feeling of tightness in his lap, and he realised in horror that he was hard. He moved a napkin over himself and wished fervently for the night to end.


	3. Chapter 3

Finally, Brody got the chance he'd been waiting for. A powerful, upper-level demon had attacked in the manor; one that would require a Power of Three vanquishing. Paige had rung him in the daytime to tell him she'd have to cancel their date that evening, as, according to the Book of Shadows, the demon would be a hard one to track down and kill. They would likely be camping it for most of the night, she said. The boys had been sent to stay with Miss Donovan at Magic School for their protection.

Brody's heart leapt. It was perfect. Now if only he could be sure that Leo would actually be home.

As the evening approached, Brody tried to concentrate on finalising his plan. He had taken the Avatar vanquishing potion out of its case, and was pacing round his apartment with it tightly gripped in his hand for at least an hour, before he realised how stupid this was; should he trip and fall and the potion vial smash, his very last hope of weakening the Avatars would be smashed too. So he carefully laid it back in its case and continued pacing without it.

Could he do this? he asked himself. Could he really _kill_ Leo? And, niggled the question at the back of his mind, did he really want to?

He was not any closer to making a decision when he pulled up outside the manor. He cursed himself and his indecision. Was it only a week ago when he had been so sure of his vengeful intent that he'd flung that potion at Leo with the full intent of killing him? What had changed since then?

But he couldn't just sit there and beat up on himself all night. Time was running out, and this might be the only change he would get before the Avatars unleashed whatever evil they had in mind on the world. He had to move, now.

He went into FBI mode as he scoped out the scene. All quiet around the house. Phoebe's Mini Cooper was still parked outside, but Piper's car was gone. He could only assume that the three sisters had gone with it.

He got out of his car, quietly, taking care not to slam the door. He checked his jacket pocket for the potion. There, and ready for him to throw if he needed to. He'd left his gun behind; it'd be no use against Leo. Glancing from side to side, he walked up to the house. He entered as softly as he could through the unlocked door. Did a brief but thorough sweep of the ground floor. Clear.

He tiptoed halfway up the stairs, hugging the wall, then stopped, hand in pocket, lightly grasping the potion vial. He strained his ears for footsteps or any other noise that would give away Leo's whereabouts. All of a sudden, he heard the shower start up. The noise startled him; he jumped, heart pounding in his chest. So, Leo was in the shower. Brody leaned against the wall, helpless against the vivid image of the angel naked, soaping his body, hands roaming over his biceps, his toned chest, his stomach, lower, lower…

_For Christ's sake, snap out of it!_ he cursed angrily at himself. Forcibly he pulled his thoughts together; crept up the remaining stairs and down the hallway to the bathroom. He could see steam escaping from the crack under the door; hear the drumming of water on tile. He paused outside the door, took a deep breath. Eased the potion out of his pocket and held it at chest height, like a gun. Before he could lose his nerve, or get lost once more in his imagination, he steeled himself and then burst through the bathroom door. He lunged towards the shower curtain and ripped it back. Just as his brain started to register that the shower stall was empty, he felt two hands firmly grip his shoulders, and then the whole scene disappeared in a blinding burst of light.


	4. Chapter 4

The next thing Brody knew, he was pinned tight to a red-painted iron girder, on what appeared to be the top of the Golden Gate Bridge. He wondered if he was dreaming, or dead. He tried to struggle, to escape, but his bonds were magical not mortal, and he was stuck fast. He cried out on frustration. He couldn't move his hands, his arms, his legs, his body – anything but his head. He twisted it to the right; the sky was dark, but the lights of the city sparkled against the ocean, casting a blue and golden glow over the water. He turned to the left, and his focus fell on the Avatar who had brought him there. Leo was leaning against a nearby girder, half in shadow, smiling dangerously.

"Agent Brody. Sorry, Kyle. Did it not occur to you after all your research that I might have been able to sense you as you arrived at the manor? I must admit it was kind of fun watching you creep around the house all serious and FBI-ish, thinking you could sneak up on me."

Brody didn't answer. He was burning up with shame and self-loathing. He'd have been kicked out of the Bureau for that kind of short-sightedness and stupidity. And now here he was, trapped, at the mercy of an Avatar. He had no idea what had happened to the vanquishing potion; only that it was no longer in his hand. He had failed.

"There's no need to look so defeated Kyle" said Leo. "I just brought you up here so we could talk. I have to say I'm a little pissed that you tried to kill me, _again_. This whole thing with the Avatars… it needs to stop. Right now. How many times do I have to tell you we mean no harm? We just want to make the world a better place. Have I ever tried to harm you? Ever? I could've killed you just now. But I didn't. And I wouldn't. Ever. Which is more than I can say for you."

Leo held up the potion vial and walked up to Brody with it. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"You know damn well…"

Anger flared again in Brody, and he tried again to struggle out of his trap, face flushing bright red from the effort. He yelled, cursed, spat. Then, just as quickly, all the fight went out of him and his head sagged down to his chest. He sighed.

"Agent Brody…" prompted Leo.

Reluctantly, Brody raised his eyes to Leo's. They met briefly for a second, before the agent looked away in shame.

"I… I don't know. I was confused. Angry. Didn't know who I could trust."

"Yeah, well if you couldn't trust me you could at least have trusted Paige and the sisters" growled Leo. He had stepped in closer to Brody so that they were less than an arm's length apart. "But what I've been trying to tell you is, you _can _trust me. Can I," he edged closer still to the other man, "trust you?"

Brody's heart was thumping as if it would jump out of his chest. Here was Leo, standing closer to him than he had ever stood before. The angel's hazel eyes bore a hole into his. He had never felt so vulnerable as he stood there, pinned, completely immobilised. Leo could do anything he wanted to him and Brody would be powerless to stop him. He could hardly think straight. His mind kept flickering images of Leo, the Avatars, the vanquishing potion, Paige, his feverish dreams…

His mouth tried to form words to answer Leo's question, but once more all that came out was a meaningless stutter.

"What's the matter Kyle, am I making you nervous?" said Leo with a sly grin. He noticed Brody's eyes flash to Leo's right hand, where the agent had just spotted the potion, still intact, safe within its Egyptian pottery casing.

"Oh" frowned the angel. "So you're still thinking about killing me. And here I thought we were friends."

"No, no, I…"

"Look, let's put an end to that idea once and for all, shall we? So we can concentrate on… moving forward. Now I want the truth – is this the last vial?"

Brody nodded the affirmative.

"Good."

Leo strode over to the edge of the bridge. He turned his head, looking over his shoulder at Brody, ensuring that the younger man was watching. He made solemn eye contact; held the other man's gaze for a beat, before turning back to look out over the ocean. He wound back his arm like a pitcher, then hurled the potion into the sky. They both watched silently as it arced down towards the water, growing smaller and smaller, before finally disappearing into the night.

Leo turned to face Brody again. Paused, then began walking slowly, calmly back towards where the agent stood, maintaining eye contact all the way. He didn't stop until the two men stood almost nose to nose.

Brody was in shock. He didn't know how to feel. On one hand, he knew he should feel devastated. His last potion lost forever to the waves, the Avatars free to unleash their new and unknown hell. But on the other hand – well, much as he didn't like to admit it to himself – but to have Leo here, right in front of him, so close in fact that he could feel the angel's body heat – it was doing funny things to him, making him feel like he did in all those vivid, intense dreams of late. It felt good.

"Y'know, Kyle…" Leo's voice sent a shock through his body. It seemed somehow deeper, more resonant than normal. And so close he could feel the other man's breath on his lips.

"Piper says she wishes we would just play nice." Leo raised his finger to Kyle's chest and traced it gently downwards. Brody let out a soft moan.

"Don't you want to play…" the finger trailed down over Brody's stomach "…nice?"

Leo hooked his finger over the top of Brody's waistband and rested it there, the tip of it just touching the bare flesh in the gap between his shirt's buttonholes.

"Yes" moaned Kyle, now in no doubt as to what he really wanted; too aroused to feel ashamed. Just below where Leo's finger rested, he could feel himself harden.

"Are you sure?" said Leo softly, pressing his smooth cheek against Brody's, breathing into the agent's ear and sending an involuntary shudder of excitement through his body.

"Because, if you still don't think you can trust me," he continued, "I can always…"

He unhooked his finger from Brody's waistband and took a half step back.

"I can always just orb you back to your apartment, and myself back to the manor. I'm sure I could arrange it so that we never have to cross paths again."

"No!" exclaimed Brody, breathless, panicked. "No, I trust you! I trust you, I swear!" He was aching for Leo to touch him again, to whisper something, anything, in his ear.

"So you don't want me to orb you home?"

"No! Please! I… please!"

Leo moved in close again. This time his chest was lightly touching Brody's. When he spoke, his mouth was directly over the other man's, their lips almost touching.

"If you want to stay with me Kyle, you need to tell me what you want from me."

"God, I can't! I…"

"If you don't, I can't let you stay" teased the angel, his lips now brushing Brody's softly, sending shocks right down to the younger man's groin. Brody didn't think he'd ever been this turned on.

"I want… God, I want you to kiss me, Leo" breathed Brody.

He watched as Leo's eyes widened and the playful grin on his face melted into a serious look of lustful determination. The angel raised his hand to Brody's face and gently stoked his fingers over the other man's slightly stubbled cheek. He leaned in slowly and pressed his lips on Brody's. Gently at first, but then, feeling the agent moan into his mouth, he kissed him harder, more passionately. Brody responded by opening his mouth wider, and Leo took advantage of this by probing Brody's mouth with his tongue.

Brody felt like he was on fire. He no longer noticed the chill wind that rose from the water, giving him goosebumps through his thin shirt. All he could feel was the angel's hot mouth, his hot tongue, and that strong body pressed up against his own.

Then, suddenly, Leo pulled back, breaking the kiss. Hurt, confused, Brody stared at the angel with wounded, reproachful eyes.

"We can't do this" said Leo. "Not here at least. There's too many people who could find us here. The Avatars, the Elders – they could sense us. The girls could scry for us. And I don't think we could come up with a plausible explanation for any of them." he said, with a troubled smile.

"Where then? Please Leo, I want you." Brody didn't care if he sounded like he was begging.

"I know a place… but you'll have to trust me."

"I do, you know I do."

"Well, it's in the Underworld…"

"What?"

"Come on Kyle, let me finish. You said you trusted me."

"Sorry, go on."

"Well recently, you know I was kind of obsessed with vanquishing as many demons as I could? To protect the boys? Well I wiped out this whole demon clan in some far off corner of the Underworld. They were unpleasant, y'know, and not too popular with the other demons. No demon would live near them. As far as I know, their leader's cave is still empty, and what's more it's magically protected so that whoever's in it can't be sensed or tracked or scryed for. It was only through chance and bloody-mindedness that I found it in the first place."

"Okay."

"Okay what?"

"Okay, take me there. Now."

"It might be dangerous…"

"I don't care Leo. Please. Let's go."

This time, when Leo orbed them, his hands weren't clamped aggressively on Brody's shoulders. He planted a quick, reassuring kiss on the agent's lips, embraced him tightly, and then once more they were lost in light.


	5. Chapter 5

Brody could hardly breathe. The air in the Underworld was hot and stifling, and the fear and adrenaline he was feeling constricted his lungs further. He stood, dazed, disoriented, glancing round wildly over Leo's shoulder to see if any demons were present. His breath quickened; the lack of oxygen to his brain was threatening to bring on a panic attack.

Then he felt Leo's steady hand take hold of his shaking one, and it was as if the angel had breathed pure, clean air into his lungs, calming him and slowing his breathing. They were both quiet as Leo guided him through a series of tunnels and small caves; all with reddish-brown, rough-hewn rock walls, all empty save for the detritus of demon life and death.

After a few minutes they reached the entrance to a larger cave, markedly different from the rest in that it had a thick wooden door, covered in blood-red symbols. Leo paused before it, breathed deeply and dropped Brody's hand, before pushing open the heavy door with his shoulder. He stepped inside. Brody followed mutely.

Once Leo had scanned the room for demon presence and found none, he walked back to the door and pushed it shut. Then, for the first time since they had arrived, he turned and met Brody's eyes with his own.

"Y'ok?" he asked, with a genuine look of concern.

Brody looked up at Leo gratefully and gave a shy smile. Leo responded with a goofy, almost embarrassed grin. The vulnerability evident in the angel's expression gave Brody such a feeling of confidence that he impulsively threw his arms around Leo's waist and planted a big closed-mouth kiss on the angel's lips. He pulled back, grinning, and watched Leo turn pink.

"What was that for?" asked Leo.

"You're nervous!" exclaimed a triumphant Brody.

It was the angel's turn to stare at his shoes now. He looked like an awkward teenager, all elbows and slouching.

"Well it's not like, y'know, like I do this all the time or anything. I mean…"

"Aw, Leo, I was only teasing." interrupted the smiling agent. "It's just nice to know I'm not the only one who's kind of inexperienced and out of his league. Just from how you were acting before… I thought… well it kind of made _me _nervous. But now…"

He pushed Leo up against the red rock wall and drew in close to the other man.

"Now we're on an even footing, so to speak…"

Leaning in, inhaling the other man's scent, he covered Leo's face with small kisses.

"We can both relax and enjoy finding out exactly what it is we'd like to do to one another."

He gave a devilish grin, before suddenly kissing Leo fiercely on the mouth, his chest pressing up against the other man's, his hands rubbing up and down the angel's arms; his chest. Leo matched his pace, his hands stroking Brody's back; first over his shirt, then sliding underneath and stroking his warm, soft skin.

Brody grabbed a handful of Leo's shirt and pulled it over his head, letting it drop to the floor. He stood back briefly to admire Leo's body; his almost hairless chest, curved belly and strong, well-defined arms. Then he fumbled open the buttons of his own shirt, wrenched it off and tossed it impatiently over his shoulder, before launching himself back at Leo, sighing with pleasure at the feel of their bare skin touching.

He wondered what Leo thought of his body; his slight build and the dark spread of hair over his chest and stomach. He wondered if Leo liked the feel of that hair, rubbing and scratching up against his smoothness.

And then he lost the ability to wonder much else, as Leo started to kiss his ears and the sensitive areas of his neck, gently nipping at him with his teeth, causing Brody to moan and grind his crotch against Leo's. Leo responded in kind; he too moaned and ground up against Brody, and they stayed like this for what seemed an age. Two sets of strong arms wrapped tightly around each other's bodies, both trying to pull the other man closer, closer, both lost in this primal feeling of lust and need. They licked and sucked and bit each other's necks and shoulders. They moaned into each other's mouths.

Eventually Brody could take no more. His cock strained uncomfortably and chafed against his boxers. From what he could feel, Leo must be in the same state. A little nervous now, even after all they had done, he broke off the deep kiss and pulled back slightly. Holding eye contact with the angel, wanting to check this was all okay, he slowly slid a hand between their bellies and popped open the top button of Leo's jeans. He paused. Leo was looking at him, breathing heavily, eyes clouded with lust, a half-smile on his lips. Encouraged, Brody unzipped Leo's fly and eased down his jeans, uncovering Leo's blue-checked boxers, and within, his straining erection.

He took Leo's happy sigh as permission to continue. With one hand he pulled back the elastic of Leo's underwear, and with the other he reached in tentatively and took Leo's cock gently in his hand. The angel gasped, and gave an involuntary thrust into Brody's palm.

Brody felt feverish. He gave Leo's cock an experimental stroke, and Leo groaned into Brody's ear.

"Oh, Kyle…"

Brody reached his left hand into Leo's boxers and cupped his balls as his right hand continued to rhythmically stroke up and down. He was mesmerised by the thought that it was _him _causing Leo to close his eyes like that, _him_ making Leo throw his head back, mouth slightly open, tongue brushing his lips; _his _quickening of pace causing Leo to gasp and buck his hips and blurt obscenities at Brody.

In all the excitement of watching Leo, Brody had completely forgotten his own need, until Leo reached blindly for the younger man's belt, fumbling and tugging at it ineffectively.

"Want to… touch you… Kyle."

There was a sudden blur of hands and fabric, a kicking off of shoes and a brief ankle-trouser skirmish, and then Brody was standing naked in front of Leo, feeling both incredibly exposed and incredibly horny. His erection jutted out at an angle in front of him, pointing towards Leo, who was looking him up and down hungrily.

"Wow, Kyle. You're…" Leo faltered. "I mean, you look…" Faltered again. "Just come here."

Brody stepped forward to meet Leo. The angel cupped the other man's face gently with both hands, and kissed him in a way so soft and tender that for a moment, as the unspoken flashed from Leo's lips to his, Brody felt like he could cry.

The feeling soon passed though, as Leo's hands began to snake down the sides of his body, over his hips and then back to grasp a firm hold of his buttocks, pulling the agent's groin firmly into his. Brody's hard cock pressed up against the cloth of Leo's boxers, which, Brody realised, he was still inexplicably wearing. Brody slid both hands inside them and eased them down until they sat bunched up with Leo's jeans at the angel's ankles.

The two men rubbed up against each other, revelling in the sensation of their shared nudity. Their exploring hands roamed over each other's skin and through each other's hair. Their cocks pressed insistently into each other's hips.

Leo wedged a hand between their sweating bodies, took a firm hold of Brody's cock and started tugging on it.

"Oh fuck, Leo…"

Emboldened, Leo thrust his hips forward so that his own cock was pressed up against Brody's. He widened his grip so that his hand encircled them both as he pumped his fist. It wasn't long before both men were panting, breathlessly aroused. Their stiff cocks glistened with precome, the heads bulging as they slid against each other within Leo's hand, bordered closely by their hot bodies.

Brody could only think about one thing. The image played out in his head over and over as Leo pumped his cock. He wanted it so badly, but didn't know how to ask for it; terrified it was one step too far, that Leo would be disgusted and stop touching him.

Still, his rampant horniness wouldn't allow him to let the subject lie totally. Cautiously he insinuated his hand between Leo's ass cheeks. Ran his fingers down his crack until they rested over his entrance. Then he lost his nerve and froze.

Seconds later though, he was sure he could feel a slight movement from Leo, as if the angel were pushing back against Brody's fingers. When the shocked agent failed to react, stunned from disbelief, Leo pushed his ass back again, this time harder, more insistently. This time there was no doubting his intention.

Heart hammering, Brody gently applied pressure with the finger that rested over Leo's opening. It was greeted by considerable resistance. He pushed harder, and the tip of it slipped inside Leo's tight hole. Leo cried out and jerked his hips back, impaling himself further on Brody's finger. Brody could feel Leo's tight passage gradually stretch to accommodate his probing digit, and he was soon able to fit its full length in. He started rhythmically pulling it out and pushing it back in, finger fucking Leo as the other man let out base, guttural grunts. The angel's hands grasped Brody's hips as he humped his cock against the younger man.

Brody considered trying to push a second finger in to join the first, but was concerned about hurting Leo in the absence of lubrication. So he carried on fucking Leo with just his middle finger, although by this point, with Leo's encouragement, he was fairly slamming it in and out.

This continued until he felt Leo's ragged breath in his ear, and heard the angel groan:

"Kyle… want you… inside me…"

"Oh God. Oh fuck." breathed Brody. "Oh God Leo, I want to so bad. But I don't want to hurt you."

"Wait…" said Leo, taking his hand from Brody's hip and waving it midair. Instantly, a tube of lube appeared in it.

"How…?" started Brody.

"Some benefits… to being an Avatar." smiled Leo, kissing the agent mid-sentence. He handed Brody the tube.

Even through their desperate lust, both men now seemed a little unsure of themselves. There was an awkward pause, before they both simultaneously broke out in giggles.

"Come on Agent Brody" said Leo, his voice a low, sexy murmur. "I'm sure with your considerable intelligence and years of police training you can manage to solve this little mystery."

"Right" said Brody, hands on hips, mock-seriousness on his face; the picture of taking charge.

"Do you want to be… lying down?" he asked, peering dubiously at the bare rocky surface beneath their feet.

"Hang on" said Leo, waving his hand again. This time, an armful of blankets and pillows appeared.

A few moments later, they were lying side by side on the now-comfortable cave floor, both totally naked since Leo had kicked off the mass of clothes around his ankles. They fell on each other, kissing hungrily, hands roaming over each other's bodies. Brody reached for the lube, squeezed a good amount onto his fingers. Once more he ran his hand down Leo's crack. This time, aided by the lube, his finger slipped in with ease. Leo moaned and writhed against him. Steadily, Brody worked in a second finger, pausing every so often to allow Leo's tight hole to stretch wider. By the time he had managed to force a third finger in, Leo was bathed in sweat and delirious with pleasure; cursing, calling out Brody's name, alternating between grinding his rock hard cock against the other man's hip and pushing his stretched hole back onto the other man's fingers.

"Kyle… Kyle… I'm… ready" he whimpered.

Brody withdrew his fingers and began to roll Leo over.

"No… want to… look at you." begged the angel.

So Brody left Leo lying on his back, instructing him to raise his knees to his chest. Brody had never seen such a wanton, dirty, depraved, achingly sexy image in his whole life as that of the blonde-haired angel spread out for him on the floor, clutching his knees obediently, still-glistening cock poking his belly, lubed and stretched asshole on display. He had never wanted anything more than this.

He grabbed the lube and smeared some over his own raging erection. He worked a little more around and inside Leo's exposed hole, enjoying the look and feel of the angel squirming against his fingers.

He lowered himself down so that he was lying on top of Leo, cock positioned over Leo's entrance. He kissed Leo deeply, their tongues circling and clashing.

"Now" breathed Leo.

Brody reached down to guide himself in. He pushed the head of his cock against Leo's hole, marvelling at how much resistance it still gave. He maintained a constant pressure, and suddenly the head popped inside, feeling to Brody as if it were being sucked in by some unknown force.

"Oh shit. Oh yeah…" gasped Leo.

Brody had been intending to take it slowly, to ease himself in bit by bit so as not to hurt the other man. But he was so turned on that instinct took over and he started pushing and thrusting impatiently, desperate to be fully inside Leo. He reached between them and placed Leo's hand on the angel's own cock.

"Play with yourself." he growled.

As Leo rubbed his cock, Brody felt his asshole relax, and before long he was deep inside the angel, a divine tightness gripping his own rigid cock. He pulled it almost all the way out and slammed it back in again, making Leo yelp in pleasure and pain. All thoughts of gentleness gone, he started roughly fucking Leo's ass, burying himself right up to the balls with every stroke, lost in animal lust. He lowered his head and bit Leo's shoulder hard, leaving teeth marks. Between their bellies, Leo's hand was a blur as he flogged his aching cock. Sweat ran off Brody's hair and landed on Leo's face. Both men were grunting and groaning, driving each other on to even greater heights of ecstasy.

Brody shifted position slightly so that he was pounding Leo's ass from a different angle, and was shocked as Leo cried out loudly and scratched his nails down Brody's back. After a few more thrusts in this position, Leo called out:

"Fuck… Kyle… gonna…"

His eyes bored into Brody's as the younger man slammed into him with quickened pace, breathing heavily through his mouth. Brody felt hot, feverish, hyperreal, like in his recent dreams. He felt Leo's whole body tense up; his mouth froze in an 'O' as he bucked one last time into his hand and spilled his warm seed over his stomach.

The feel of Leo's hot sperm spreading over his own belly; the feel of Leo's hole clenching tightly around his cock; the euphoric look in the other man's eyes as he came; all of these things combined were enough to push Brody over the edge too. He gave one last thrust, burying his cock up to the hilt, and came noisily, thunderously into Leo; head spinning, vision speckled with stars as he pumped wave after wave of semen into Leo's welcoming hole. He sobbed and moaned and called the angel's name, hands clutching tightly at Leo's arms. He shuddered and collapsed, spent, onto Leo, who wrapped his arms and legs around Brody, and held him like that for a long time.


	6. Chapter 6

The next few hours seemed both fleeting and an eternity to Brody. He and Leo slipped in and out of sleep as they lay entwined in blankets and each other. For a time, Brody watched Leo sleep, long eyelashes brushing the angel's pink-flushed cheeks, looking heartbreakingly innocent as he breathed deeply and slowly. Brody curled up against the angel's smooth chest; slept, and was awoken some time later by Leo stroking his hair. They dozed again, and came to groggily, holding each other close. For Brody it felt even sweeter for the knowledge that it couldn't last. He wanted to spend a lifetime here in the angel's arms. He tried to memorise every detail so that he would always remember what it felt like to be truly happy and at peace.

*

Brody's apartment, the early hours of the morning. Both men had cleaned themselves up as best they could, although they could do nothing about the possessive marks they had left on each other, as if to brand the other man as their own. They stood sadly in the bedroom, weighed down by their reluctant return to real life. They didn't speak. Brody stared at the floor.

Then Leo reached out and took his hand, caught his eye. Gave that same goofy, vulnerable grin. And it was enough. Brody smiled back; they embraced, and then Leo orbed out.

*

Several days later, Brody and Paige were walking up the stairs to Brody's apartment. It was late evening, and Paige was a little tipsy.

"It was real nice of Piper and Leo to have us over tonight wasn't it?" she said, slurring her words slightly.

Brody gave a noncommittal "Mmm" and carried on walking.

"Yeah, I was talking to her in the kitchen after dinner, and she was saying how she didn't know what I'd said to you to make you get over that whole Avatar thing, but that whatever it was it must have been good. She said you seemed like a different man recently. And you're getting on so well with Leo."

Brody tried to concentrate hard on finding his keys and unlocking his front door. He turned his head away from Paige so that she couldn't see his burning cheeks.

"And what else did she say?" an oblivious Paige continued.

"Oh yeah. She said she was glad that the two of you had finally decided to play nice. Isn't that funny?"

But Brody had stopped listening. He was thinking about Leo stroking his leg under the dinner table. He was thinking about their secret, stolen glances, which were so intense that he felt as though he were staring into the other man's soul. And he was thinking about the sweet promise held within the one flushed and giddy kiss they had risked while the sisters giggled in another room. The promise to meet soon, and to play, certainly, but although many powerful urges and emotions rose up in him at the thought of this, the one word that could never do justice to any of them was "nice".


End file.
